School kiss
by mephonic
Summary: Arthur use to babysit Matthew and Alfred back in the day,when he and Matthew broke up he became and teacher now Alfred back and now his student!UsUk!(warning this has sex,swearing,and UsUk. if you do not care for this couple then...Hetalia!please R&R,most thankful)


Arthur Kirkland was the meanest,weirdest,creepy teacher that everyone hated yet loved. He was the best English teacher in the school,he was a well manner or least he says he is. He makes the words pop out in your head and makes every character different but he also can be rude and very perv,which is why most of the teachers do not like him. The students like him thought,they find him funny when fighting with the cooking teacher. All and all he was a good teacher.

the school of Hetalia was a gifted school,rich or poor it didn't matter as long as you have something to hold. Dancer,singer,painter,about everything you can think of is in Hetalia school of gifted. Students all over the world come to this school.

Arthur smiled,it was the first year. Great start for some new kids,he fix up his class room and wanted for the kids. After an hour they show up,he smiled and look around. No bad eggs,some nice kids,a few kiss ups. Very good!he was going to enjoy this"hello class and welcome to English class everyone!I am Mr Arthur Kirkland and I-"

the door open,standing at the door was a tall blond male with messy cow lick hair,with blue eyes and a big smile. He was wearing blue pants and a batman shirt,the girls giggled as he walk in"well thank you so bloody much for messy up my class!"

"oh hey...Arthur?"

Arthur blink"yes?"

"dude remember me?!its me Alfred!Alfred Jones?Matthew's younger brother!"Arthur eyes widen,he covered his face and nodded"oh lord!I haven't seen you since you wet the bed!"

the whole class giggled,Alfred blush as they laugh. Arthur turn to them and growled,the class stopped and waited"well since that's all well and done please take your s-"

"dude no hug?"Arthur sigh and turn to Alfred,his arms widen open waiting for a hug. Arthur blush and shook his head"sorry but I am not that type of teacher...please sit down!"

Alfred smiled and sat down,the whole class time was fine. He told them their work and what they be going over,soon an hour past and they were off. All but one.

"dude its been a long time"

Arthur jump"your still here?!"

"yeah I want to talk to you"

"about?"

"stuff"he chuckled,Arthur rolled his eyes. The two spend their lunch time together,Arthur talked about college and his work. Alfred talked about his childhood and old times,they were both happy with each of their lives.

Weeks past and thing went by smoothly,Alfred was pasting and so was all of his classes. Now smart remarks only by Alfred,no stupid kids who don't care about their lives and no problem. But one!

"why early?"

"oui I know a pain but since they been students failing they want to have a parent teacher meeting to talk about the issue"Francis ate his food

Arthur growled"why not send them to T.U.V then?!If they're soon bloody stupid then let them fail and work at a fast food place!"

"wow!"Gilbert stuff his face and walk over to Arthur"what's with you?most times your up for this type of stuff!"

"I wish not to talk about"the two look at each other and then back to Arthur,both sharing evil grins"what is it?"

"nothing!"

"come on Lapin!~"

"what did I say about coming me that!?"

"come on!"

"FINE YOU ASS!"he pant and sigh,he pull out a picture. In the picture was him younger and a younger boy about 15,he had curly hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing glasses and holding a stuff bear,the two looked at it and blink"so?...this is?"

"oui isn't that Matthew?"

Gilbert eyes widen and grew a large grin"dude!it is!I haven't seen him in years!"

Arthur eyes widen"you know him?!"

Francis smiled"he was in my fathers French class,we were like brothers"

"and he and I use to smoke back in the day"

"ah..."Arthur bang his head on the table,the two poke his head as he lay"so...how do you know him?"

"...we use to date..."

Gilbert was the first to bust into giggles,along with Francis both began to laugh. Arthur growled and began to yell at them,the other teachers move away and lifted the room"STOP IT!"

"sorry..."Francis whip away a tear

"yeah man its just...we thought you were a girl"

"WHAT?!"his eyes turn to flam

"what he means is...when Matthew was 15 he talked about his lover a lot,at the time we didn't know he was gay so when he said lover we thought he mean girlfriend"

Arthur sigh"..idiot's..."

"plus he always talked about sex,like how tight you were and how long your legs were..."Arthur blush and shook his head,how dare he!

"so how did you two dated?"

"oui aren't you two like 3 years apart?"

Arthur nodded and look up,a smile came across his face"I use to watch him when I was about 10...he was so sweet and loving...when we dated it was like a fairy tale..."he eyes lighten by the past as he remember his old self

"so...why you broke up with him?"

Arthur eyes slowly turn dark,he look down and play with his hands"..he dumped me...he said he wanted someone his own age...I was crushed by that...since then I kinda stop dating..."

Francis frown and panted his back"its okay,you down so much in your life time"

Gilbert grin"yeah who needs him!your a good teache!"

Arthur smiled"thank you both...you maybe gits...but you do know how to make me smile"the three spend the rest of their lunch time talking about their past

Friday came and it was the day of the meeting,Arthur met all his class parents. Some were good,some were bad and some were so bloody awful he wanted to punch them!he wanted as time with by,last one he haven't met was Alfred's. Matthew.

Alfred told Arthur that his parents died a year ago and since Matthew was 18 he took over,now Matthew works for the news as the News report on New 3. Arthur never notice since he only reads the new on paper,Matthew had some fans even though he couldn't speak up. He was well loved.

the door open and Arthur eyes widen,Matthew walk in with Alfred. He looks the same,beside his suit and shorted hair he looks the same. Which made Arthur heart beat fast.

Matthew turn to him and smiled"hello Arthur"

"...Matthew"he walk closer to him,Arthur back away till he hit the wall. He close his eyes and waited for something,all he got was a small but warm hug. Matthew let go and smiled"wow Arthur the years has been good to you!"

"..same to you..sorry about your father and step mother"

he frown"it was sad but were are going over it...so I heard you working here,how long?"

"almost two years"

"wow!amazing and to think your own what?22?"

"21..."

"wow...so young...so hows my bro?"he sat next to Alfred who was being quiet for ones the whole time,Arthur sat down and told him everything. He said he was doing good,being a bad mouth but good.

"sounds like him!"

"yes somethings never change!"he smiled and waited for a come back,nothing. Arthur look at him with worried eyes,is he okay?he thought without speaking or knowledge of Matthew

Matthew saw Arthur looking at his brother and cough"so Arthur...dating someone?"

Arthur jump and turn to him"no um...no I haven't in a while"

Matthew smiled,he stood up and hand him a card. On the card was his number and street address of his work"call me...we'll catch up"he and Alfred got up and lifted,Arthur standing at the door looking at the card. His face heat up at the thought of it.

the week came again and things were getting better for Arthur,all but Alfred's. Every time Arthur ask about him he would just shrug,he would even try to talk about the past but still nothing. He would stare off into some wall or the window,Arthur bit his lips and ask Alfred to stay after school.

Arthur waited on Alfred in his class,he look at the time and sigh. Suddenly his phone ring and he slowly answer"hello?"

"je where are you?me and Francis are going to see a movie!"

"I am at school waiting for Alfred game to be over"

"game?but its like 7:30!shouldn't be over by now?"

"I think so...I'm not sure...so what movie are yo-"

"THE BOY NEW DOOR!"

Arthur rolled his eyes"really Gilbert?that movie?"

"hey I like movies like that!can't you feel it?!the lust,the pain,the shit loud of fucked up stuff!"

"how old are you?"

Gilbert giggled on the other line"just staying,it would be so scary to deal from a teacher point of view"

Arthur was about to say something till he heard his door,he smiled"look I have to go I think its Alfred"he hang up before Gilbert had the change,he got up and rush to the door"hello Alfred!"

"na its me!"

his eyes widen at the older man holding some rags and keys"since your going to be here for a...while would you mind locking up for me?"

"um...sure but do you know how long the games last?"

the old man blink"you mean the test games?they were let out hours ago...well good night!"the man hum away leaving Arthur alone,Arthur had never been anger in his life. He grad the keys and was about to leave till he felted someones hands around him"hello"

"AH!"he jump and turn towards the person,he sigh as he saw Alfred. Wearing glasses"thank god it was you"

he smirked"who did you thought it was...my brother?"

"no I thought...never mind..now please tell me whats wrong and why you be acting odd and...are those glasses?"

Alfred push them up and grin"these?I had them for about a couple of years,I just had to get them fix because they broke during my try outs"

"...you look nice"

"...better then my brother?"

Arthur blink"what does he have to do with anything?please tell me!why you acting so-"he was cut off by a kiss,Alfred push closer to him and pull him near. Arthur tried to push but he was too strong,he was starting to get dizzy from the lack of air.

Alfred move his lips around,he wanted to taste his lips. He move his hand around his body,feeling up his chest and hips. He let go when he saw Arthur losing breath,the two panted together and watch each other step. Arthur push away and back up against the wall"why?!"

"hm?"

"don't 'hm?' me!w-why did you kiss me?!I'm your teacher!"Alfred smiled and move closer to him and whisper in his ear"because...I love you"

"what?!"

"I been in love with you since I met you!"

Arthur sigh"Alfred dear you just have a teacher crush,its okay I won't tell as long as-"

Alfred slam his hands on the wall"NO!..I love you since you came to my house to watch me and Matthew..it was small back then but as the years gone by...I-I just lost it when you and my brother started to date...so I took up football and work myself to the bones...I kinda hurt myself but not as much as it hurt me to see you with him"Arthur eyes widen as tears run down Alfred's cheek

"and then when he broke up with you I thought he was stupid!...so I try looking for you but you were no where to be seen..when I try asking your parents they just push me away and told me it was Matthew's fault...I thought something bad happen to you...so here I am..."

"Alfred..."he brush away the tears and hugged him,the hug got tighter when Alfred started to cry. Arthur eyes started to water up too,he let go and look at him"Alfred...I can't love you now...because of reasons..but what if I show you how much you mean to me...just one night"

"one night?"

"one night.."Alfred sniff and nodded,the two kissed again. This time more force and loving,Alfred led Arthur to his desk and sat him on it. He started to undress him and Arthur,he slowly kiss his nick up and down. He slowly undid his pants and throw it down,Arthur was lifted with his underwear and shirt. Alfred was lifted with his pants, Alfred drop his pants and led Arthur on his back.

He slowly kiss his legs all the way down to his boxers,he slowly took them off and lay them on the desk. He rub himself as he watch Arthur moan"Arthur..."

"Alfred...I-I never see you act like this before"

"only you can see me act like them"he slowly move his head towards Arthur ass and started to rub,Arthur moan. He never felted like this in years,Alfred slowly push his way in.

"Ah!"Arthur jump,he felted the head push inside him. Alfred growled and push more and more of himself inside till he was in"ready?"

"..y-yes"Alfred nodded and slowly thrust out,Arthur bit his lips. Alfred slowly began to thrust in and out of him,Arthur began to moan"Alfred..."

"yes that's right say my name"he thrust harder,Arthur yell as he felted pleasure run through him. Alfred smiled and began to go faster

the desk started to move along with the thrusts,Arthur moan and yell along while hanging on to dear life. Alfred moaning and growling while thrusting harder and faster,Arthur eyes widen has he felted himself near"oh dear!yes!yes!AH!"

"say my name again!not Matthew's!MINE!"he began to thrust rougher and forceful,the desk now move roughly along with them. Arthur eyes widen as tears run down his eyes,he hang his head on the side of the desk as he hang on to the side of the desk and curl his toes"ALFRED!"

"yes!"Arthur was the first to came,he came all over his chest. Alfred stop and started to lick them away,Arthur growled at his gross act but was to tried to care. After he was clean up Alfred made him stand up against the wall over a trash can,Arthur tried to stand up but his legs were to weak.

Alfred came behind and thrust into him again,Arthur scream as he hit the spot. He began to thrust harder and rougher,he drag his nail on his smooth skin. Arthur scream louder and louder every time he hit his spot"AHH!"

"yes!yes!scream!"Arthur was shocked by Alfred action but at the same time was also turn on by it.

"Alfred!harder!make me scream through out the whole school!"

Alfred smirked"as you wish"he thrusted deeper,Arthur eyes began to water and he began to drool. He became hard again this time Alfred grad his penis and began to stroking it,Arthur drag his nails on the wall. His eyes widen as he was about to come again"ALFRED!"

as he came all over the trash can Alfred from behind was also ready to come,he pull out and thrust back in. It took a few more for him to came"yes!~"he growled lowly,Arthur moan as the warm feeling came behind him.

Hour past and the two were in the lower gyms shower,the two help each other clean,get dress,and clean up without a word. Arthur locked the door and turn to Alfred,sadness was in his eyes. Arthur sigh and rub his head"thank you...for your love"

"would we...ever be together?"

Arthur smiled"try asking me in a couple of years..you git"the two wave goodbye and lifted without a word

the end

**okay so my file is pissing me off,so for a while I'll post short stories. This is my first sex story on this couple!I kinda glad I'm done,I won't make a new one,hope you like please R&R **


End file.
